myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Myra
__TOC__ English Summary Myra is the name of our world. And of our SharedWorld fantasy project, where everyone can join and adopt a part of this world. The world Myra is the third of seven planets (which are known to astronomers) in the solar system called by some of its sentient inhabitants the Fields of Aro. It is largely divided in two halves, the Witchworld of the Ophis and the Warriorworld of the Machairas, divided in the middle by a chain of volcanoes known as the Bloody Belt. Go to MainPage-EN Deutscher Text Myra ist der Name einer fiktiven Fantasy-Welt, die als Hintergrund für Fantasy-Rollenspiel wie AD&D, DSA oder Midgard sowie für Geschichten und professionelle Romane dient. Über 1000 Menschen haben sich in über 35 Jahren aktiv gestaltend daran beteiligt, vor der Zeit in der jeder Zugang zum Internet hatte etwa über ein Netz von Mailboxen, neben MAUS und FidoNet auch über VNet und weitere Netze. Das nichtkommerzielle Projekt MYRA hat zum Ziel, eine eigene Welt der Fantasy namens Myra mit beliebig vielen Menschen über beliebig viele Jahre hinweg in allen Aspekten zu entwickeln, zu simulieren und zu beschreiben. Rollenspielabenteuer in Myra gehören ebenso dazu wie gesellige Treffen in Gewandung, das Brettspiel "Wabenwelt" oder Geschichtenprojekte. Ein Teil dieses Projektes ist die Simulation der Zeitgeschichte im Rahmen des Briefspiels "Welt der Waben". Alle fünf Jahre gibt es für viele Tausend Besucher eine ganze Veranstaltungswoche, die "Tübinger MYRA-Tage" mit Vorträgen, Spielfilmen, Lesungen und mehr rund um Märchen, Mittelalter und Fantasy. Seit 1992 mit dem Untertitel "Tübinger Tolkien-Tage". Zur Förderung dieses Projektes gibt es den gemeinnützigen Verein der Freunde Myras VFM eV. Ein Teil der Hintergründe der Welt Myra basiert auf der Romanserie Mythor, wobei in den über 20 Jahren seit dem Beginn 1982 weit über 10.000 Seiten gedrucktes Material zusammengekommen sind. Kulturbeschreibungen und Kurzgeschichten werden von den Beteiligten, die vor allem aus dem deutschsprachigen Raum kommen, erstellt und geschrieben. Myra selbst ist ein Planet mit Meeren und Kontinenten, dessen Ähnlichkeit mit unserer Welt sich allerdings im großen und ganzen darauf beschränkt, dass es warme Zonen am Äquator und eisige Zonen an den Polen gibt. Im Machairas der Welt ist die Schwertwelt des Kriegers, im Ophis ist die Hexenwelt die von den Zaubermüttern geleitet wird. Getrennt werden diese beiden Welthälften durch den Äquator, Blutiges Band genannt. Die Schwertwelt von Myra ist dabei in sogenannten Segmente unterteilt, denen die Segmentshüter vorstehen. Bewohnt wird Myra neben einer Vielfalt phatastischer Lebensformen von den verschiedensten Völkern und Rassen, von denen nicht alle menschlichen Ursprungs sind. Es gibt Diplomatie, Handel, Religionen, Magie, eine und natürlich werden auch hin und wieder Schlachten ausgetragen, ganz wie im wirklichen Leben. Simuliert wird das Geschehen auf dieser Welt online im Rahmen des Rollen- und Strategiespiels Welt der Waben, organisiert vom "Verein der Freunde Myras e.V." (VFMeV). Myra-Segmente Die Welt Myra teilt sich auf in mehrere Segmente, vergleichbar wohl mit den irdischen Kontinenten. Der Machairas (Norden) Myras besteht aus folgenden Segmenten: Corigani, Cyrianor, Erendyra, Gwynddor, Karcanon, Karnicon, Kiombael, Nykerien, Rodebran, Yhllgord, Ysatinga, Zhaketia. Die meisten dieser Segmente sind, oder wurden schonmal bespielt. Einem bespielten Segment steht ein Segmentshüter vor, der als Wahrer des Segmentes über selbiges wacht. Zusätzlich zu den genannten Segmenten gibt es im Ophis (Süden) noch die Ophiswelt, oder auch Hexenwelt und die Innenwelt Shanatan. Weblinks * projektmyra.de * myraforum.de.vu Category:Myra Category:Myra-DE Category:Myra-EN Kategorie:Welten